Wizard101
by BloodysociopathKat
Summary: Lisa, Danny,kyle and sarah are your average teenagers but one night something happen to them!
1. Chapter 1

**_(in this story every thing is fake but the games are real!)_**

**_"Hey, Wait!' Lisa said to her friends Danny,Sarah and Kyle as she ran for them. "why?" said_**

Sarah, "Hey guys have you heared of that game everybody was talking about in school

today?"said Lisa "What game?"said puzzled Kyle. "that game? oh! what was the game's

name?" said Sarah as she putted her thinking cap on."OH!" said Sarah clapping her hands and

saying " I know whats the name of that game!". "so... what's the name of the game?"Said

Danny. "_**Wizard 101**_" said Sarah Now she was jumping up and down like a little girl with her

long purple hair jumping with her. "Never hear of it!" Said Danny and Kyle. " Geez!"Said Lisa "oh I see you had a game to play let me think was it... **_war of warcraft_**?". "yep" said danny

"Aw come on make an account on _**wizard 101 **_today, Please kyle-san and Danny-san?" Said Sarah and Lisa With puppy eyes. "Oh Alright!" said the boys at the same time. "YAY!,Hooray! Danny and kyle are gonna make an account on wizard 101!" yay!" Said Lisa and Sarah at the same time.

**Author note: Thats it for number 1 for this story! i edit for the frist in my life**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: i never touched my computer for a while because my famliy forces me to go places well... here chp 2 of wizard101 please be nice with the reviews!**

"Hooray!" Said Sarah and Lisa at the sametime then Sarah's cell rang, sarah when in her school bag to get her cellphone then she put her hand out of the bag and answered the cell

"Hello? oh hi mom,huh?, now, but..., aaaww alright.., love you too, bye.", "so what did your mom say?" said Lisa. " i have to go home because it's getting late, Well bye guys see you guys Tomorrow!" said sarah. "your right, time to hit the sack! said kyle,danny and Lisa. "well see you later!" said Danny. "Good night"said Lisa. " bye!" said kyle.

then the four friends walked away to home.

( Author: Wait! a sec who are you?, Stange person:Oh! you saw me Right?, Author:* nods* and whats your name?. Stange person: HAHA! sorry can't tell! read more of the story! got THAT READER! Author: Back with story.)

_**Kyle's POV**_

When i Reached for the door i saw my lil sis playing with her toys in the window then i Pushed the door's handle and my sis came up and hugged me and Said " welcome

back Big brother!" then she said Holding up her story book "please?" Kyle then answer "sorry, i have homework to do how about ice cream on saturday, ne? Then kyle's lil

Sis said "Okay!" Kyle said to his lil sis "is mommy and daddy home Yet?" Then she said "no not Yet." okay i with fix dinner and after dinner i want you to go upstairs and

brush your teeth okay? Then Kyle's sis Nods yes. "good" said Kyle.

After Dinner-

_**Kyle's POV (**_Still_**)**_

_**Setting, in kyle's bedroom**_

"*sight* Lots and lots of math homework" Said Kyle When he was done with the last problems He When online And in the toolbar he type :_**Wizard 101**_. then he found it and clicked on it and created a account: (fake username and password and chacters name)

_**Username is Darktiger13**_

_**Pass word is i love sarah**_

Then he download the the game and then he turn off his labtop and when to sleep.

**-Author note-**

_**Sorry! if this chp is short! and Sarah's POV starts next chp And Danny's Pov starts chp (3) and Lisa's POv starts (4)**_

_**Please Review nice please?**_


	3. boring

**Guy's sorry but here is ch 3 of w101 **

**(**_**Stange person: Oh! sorry kitty's in this chp will be rated PG so yeah. Author: sorry for the slow upload's *yawn* it's 2:23 pm on a monday morning i am tried, oh and BTW i have braces NOOOOOOOOO!, **_**Stange person: here! READ!)**

_**Sarah's POV**_

"OMG! Omg! my mom will kill me if i am late to pino lesson's" Said I as i ran

to the front door of my house "geez i *pant* make *pant* it" i said Then i

walked in and i saw the pino teacher * Mr. Ashland* with his arms crossed

then he said while tapping his foot" Damnit ,Sarah you are 3 mintures late!"

"Sorry!" Then i bowed my head. Then Mr. Ashland Said " It's Okay but please

do your home work get clean then get down here okay? Good girl now run

along."

then i run up stair i take a showper and i got dressed and i did my home

work and Ran down stairs to get started with pino's.

After Pino lesson-

Setting in my room

"*sight* as i dropped oh my bed i wonder how are every one."

I said Then i fell in to a deep sleep.

**( _Author Yelling_: THAT"S IT! I AM TRIED! GOOD NIGHT! _Stange person:?)_**

_**Author note: i am gonna get BRACES!**_

_**I will upload more soon! to this story story.**_


	4. Chapter 4 AUTHOR NOTE!

You (in a angry voice): "KKKAAAAAATTTT! Wat the hell! u did not upload a ch For POKEMON, WIZARD101, KINGDOMHEARTS and ASHVILLE, yet and it's been wat 61 months! and did not upload! what the hell is WRONGE WITH YOU!

Me (katcrazy111): ()*sweat drop* Guys clam down! i will upload the ch's to those story's soon!

You: HOW SOON!

Me: on winter break, because- *cutoff*

You: WINTERBREAK! WHY!

Me: Because of school,homework study and i have band and i have a constert on dec 21. so yeah.

You:*shakes katcrazy* WWWWAAAHHHHH! Kat u leave to much Cliffs!

Me: Stop shakeing me! and btw! u tried of waiting for me to upload chs? LUCKY DAY FOR ALL OF U! i have a side story for all of u!

You: REALLLYYY!

Me: yep!

you: wat anime is it called?

ME: naruto! and the story is called: "The Moon Begin's" (stay tuned for that story!)

Me: g2g bed! GOOD NIGHT!

YOU: Wait final Qestuion!

Me: yes go on *your nickname*.

you: When does your side story come out?

Me: 2013.

You: (mouth dropped open)

Me: no no no no. i mean later in dec i will put it up.

you: okay i will check up one you later! bye Katcrazy! Thanks for the info! *get's up and waves back at kat while walking*

Me: your welcome! Good night (your user name)! And watch out for that-!

*you hit a wall*

Me:wall!

You: i am okay! good night katcrazy !

Me: btw before u leave, Leave a review and R&R!

You: okay! Bye!

***(your username) has logged off* **

_**Please Leave a R&R on this story! okay? Good NIGHT! PEACE OUT!**_


End file.
